


All Is Lost

by JasnNCarly



Series: Michael Corinthos III/Sage Alcazar/Johnny Zacchara Series [6]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M, Love Triangle, ten sentences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-10
Updated: 2012-03-10
Packaged: 2020-07-09 00:57:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19878955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Follows "Trust Issues"





	All Is Lost

**Way** : The car couldn’t go fast enough, his foot pressed so hard he thought the pedal would penetrate the floor, as he tried to control his heart rate and the images flashing through his mind; Michael knew Sage was walking a tight rope and some mysterious meeting would be no place for a fall.  
  
 **Expect** : The loud cracks and flashes of light were dying down, signaling retreat, as he rushed inside – ignoring any common sense or training to avoid another gunshot wound; “Sage” her name came out as scream, his green eyes frantic in their search for her until the sounds complete ceased, leaving him just enough light to spot her dark mane.  
  
 **Bold** : Michael dropped to his knees at her side, tears glossing his gaze as he spotted the blood pooling at her abdomen, a repetitive whisper on his tongue, “no”; seeing a hand reach out to her, Michael eyes went dark as he barked his order, “Keep your damn hands off of her!”  
  
 **Sure** : “You’re gonna be okay” Johnny watched in disbelief, still in his shock, as Michael continued to whisper to his wife; she had risked her life for him, proving her love for him and their bond was as strong as her romance with the young Corinthos.  
  
 **Possibility** : “Please, Patrick, just tell me she’ll be okay” Johnny knew the doctor hated him, but he’d sign any release, give anything to hear his wife yell at him – even if it was hateful; Patrick took the document from him, his tone laced with sympathy and disapproval, “I’ll do my best, but you should know that certain lines of work allow little room for little error.”  
  
 **From** : _“You’ll keep me safe”_ her words echoed in his mind along with flashes of her glistening smile, each second a reminder he had failed her; the world had come for him, yet he allowed her to take a bullet meant for him and protected her from nothing.  
  
 **Press** : “Michael, you have to talk about it” but how was he to do anything when his girlfriend’s blood still stained his hands, her pale and lifeless body still lying before him when he shut his eyes; _“I’ll always come back to you…as long as you’ll have me”_ her last words to him brought little comfort as he sat in a waiting room with only his mother’s support.  
  
 **Perfect** : “She was leaving him for me” Michael’s proclamation caused her to give him an uneasy smile; “we were supposed to start our lives together and now...” his words trailed off as he spotted his enemy across the room, making orders among his men even as Sage fought to stay alive, and the anger boiled over.  
  
 **Now** : “Does the prove that she’s loyal enough” Michael’s screaming as his ‘uncle’ held him back and his mother begged him to calm down only reminded Johnny how lost he was; no matter how it turned out, he felt certain he didn’t deserve his wife’s loyalty or love.  
  
 ***Barely** : Their argument paused with the arrival of Patrick, both anticipating the worst and praying for the opposite; Patrick offered no words of comfort, merely stating, “Now, we wait.”


End file.
